Alice entering wonderland
by WolfMisa-Lover
Summary: This is my version of Alice in wonderland. Alice Ravensdale falls through the rabbit hole and finds the mysterious world of Wonderland.


"_I remember a place..where nothing made sense..I just don't remember ever leaving home…"_ was what a young brunette girl wearing a dark blue dress with her hair in braids on the top of her hair and ponytail holding all the rest of her hair. Her name is Alice Ravensdale and she was sitting in her room reading a book as soon as her mother Victoria Ravensdale wearing a very dark green dress with red laces and glaring at her daughter. "Alice! What are you doing? Joel is downstairs at the garden and wants to ask you something!" said her mother with a very stern voice. Alice sighed as she got out of her bed and slipped on her black laced slip on shoes and headed outside to the garden party that her mother had planned. "_I really don't appreciate this at all.."_Alice thought as she greeted everyone there even the people she never had seen in her life. "Ah! Alice, please meet me by the rose garden" a young blond male with chocolate brown eyes said to Alice as she narrowed her eyes at his perfect tucked in white shirt,with his perfect tux with no wrinkles and his perfect hair…It made her sick to her stomach. Anything that was perfect made her sick to her stomach…she was about to head to the rose garden when she noticed tint of bleached blonde hair near Joel. As she looked closely she smiled as she noticed her friend Lilith distracting Joel with something, "_Thank the heavens Lilith is such a livesaver!"_ Alice thought then suddenly noticed a white rabbit. She had never seen one that is pure white, but still didn't pay attention to it until she noticed that the rabbit took out a pocket watch and yell "Oh dear! Oh my! I'm going to be late!" as he ran fast. Alice,being very curious followed close behind him. "_Why Is their a rabbit by my home?We don't own rabbits and why does it speak and have a pocket watch?" _she thought as she followed close, but suddenly tried to stop as the rabbit jumped into a rabbit hole but she didn't stop fast enough causing her to fall through the rabbit hole. "AHHHHHHh!" was the only echo and sound coming as Alice was falling from a dark hole she noticed there was a light pink lamp with bright yellow light coming out of it, a drawer with it faded brown lines and a mix of dark shades of red,blue,green, and purple through the rabbit hole that caused Alice to finally stop screaming to stare at the things floating around the hole. "_What is going on…is this a dream….?" _ She thought as she suddenly felt herself hit the floor hard. "Ow!" Alice yelled to herself as she dusted herself off,standing up and looking around. "Hm..?Whats this?" she asked as saw a small veil with a dark orange liquid inside that made her curious as it had a tag that said "Drink Me~" "Well, what could happen if I take a sip" Alice told herself as she took a sip and put the veil down "That tasted like vanilla" she answered as she smiled but the frowened as she noticed her clothes became bigger and bigger g until she was a size of a mouse and was wearing her undergarment dress. Noticing that their was nowhere out but the door,she tried opening the door but failed as she noticed it was lock. "Man..how am I going to open this door now!" she yelled, putting her head up and noticing the key in the crystal clear table that glimmered under the bright lights that shined above her. "_How am I going to get tall enough to get there…" _ Alice thought as her chocolate brown hair flew back with her bangs covering her face and her chocolate brown eyes getting curious and curiouser and found a small little chest that was dark grey with a very classical design that when she opened it had a small melody that the words that sang "Drink the wine and shrink in size, eat the pill and enlarge in size, either way you will rot and follow the leader". The melody had frighten her bringing a shiver down her pale neck but she shaked it off as she took a small bread that was dark brown and she bit in it cauising her to grow big but not to big. "Ow..my head" Alice whispered as she rubbed her head and grabbed the silver metal key before she forgot. She sipped the vile again causing her to shrink again having her to carry the key into the hole in the ash brown door that had scape marks in it and was in a heart shape. As soon as she entered through the door a warm breeze blow through her face causing her hair to blow through and making her smile with her eyes closed and making her wonder around the new world she had found. "What is this place?" she said as she started walking through a deep dark green forest and hearing a voice. "Wonderland, of course you silly girl" a mysterious voice called to her causing to jump and look around frantically with her heart pounding and almost jumping out of her chest and making her hypervenalate. "W-Who are you?" She asked in a frighten voice as her eyes grew wide. "I am someone or something, and welcome to Wonderland Alice" said a voice coming a wide grin with huge eyes staring at her making her feel as it was staring right through her… "_Alice…What have you gotten yourself in this time…"_


End file.
